Nothing Even Matters
by Pokadot Queen95
Summary: Camille and Kendall both turned around to meet the boy with whom the brunette was said to be in love with. Diamond was his name. James Diamond.    Title subject to change later on. Inpired by Big Time Girlfriends. Please Read and review! Enjoy!


_Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of this story nor the title idea (as it is the BTR song) except for the plot idea. _

_Preface_

She had never meant to fall in love with him. His milk-chocolate eyes had pierced her soul and they contained so much passion for doing what he loved and warmth for about everything else that she had often wondered about them. It was like a project for school that you keep procrastinating, doing little bits here and there until the last night before the project is due when everything blows up. Love at first sight if you will. But, like this love, as with every other kind of love, is a difficult love, mixed in with consequences. But if a love was that strong, it could over come anything.

The girl contemplated these thoughts as she sat down on a lawn chair, glancing up from her script every so often to get a glimpse of the boy with the chocolate milk eyes. It was a sunny day by the Palm Woods pool, as was everyday. Camille sat in her lawn chair which was a few feet away from the pool, ensuring that her script would not become wet. The boy that Camille was looking at was currently having a water fight, complaining every few seconds about his hair becoming wet and messy. But to Camille, his hair looked just perfect.

Every time Camille did manage to steal a quick glance, her heart fluttered with a sort of emotion that can only be described as when you inhale your favorite sent, or eat a favorite food.

However, the boy never once looked her way, at least while the girl was looking at him. This put a damper on the her mood for the brunette had just scored a major part in a movie and wanted to share it with someone.

"Hey there Camille," Kendall Knight said as he pulled up a chair next to the girl. Camille hated to admit it but she, like the other members of Big Time Rush, had looked to Kendall for advice. He was like her older brother and she was glad that him and his band had come to L.A. Before that, she hardly knew anyone.

"Hey Kendall," Camille said, averting her eyes away from her script to the blond-headed teen.

"So what's up? You looked kind of lonely sitting out here," the blond replied.

"Oh, nothing much, just rehearsing and reading my script," the girl said while readjusting herself on the lawn chair.

"Uh-huh. So what role did you get?"

"Nothing major.. Ok not true. I just scored this huge part for a new and upcoming movie," the girl said excitedly and looked around. The brunette boy with the sparkling eyes was gone, leaving the her alone once more. A slight frown formed on the girls face as the girl returned from her excited face to sober once more.

"Still pawning over him huh," Kendall said, following her gaze to where his best friend was just moments ago.

"I wouldn't call it pawning exactly. More of a….wishing he would notice me as more than a friend type thing."

"So pawning?"

"Yea, pretty much."

And this was starting out to be a typical day.

It usually started off with her coming down to 'rehearse' her lines, all while trying to gather mere glimpses of the boy who wont even look at her. Sure they shared an audition together but….

However, how Kendall found out that Camille's crush, she did not know.

"Still pawning over who?" a voice asked, coming from behind the lawn chairs where Camille and Kendall sat.

Camille and Kendall both turned around to meet the boy with whom the brunette was said to be in love with. Diamond was his name. James Diamond.

_Hello my wonderful readers! I'm back! I am so bad at this I know. I haven't updated my other stories in like forever. But, do not fear for this weekend is a weekend where I will write, write and then write some more! Also, this is just the preface. Actual chapters will be a lot longer. I will try to update every one to two weeks. So please tell me what you guys think of my new story!_

_-Pokadot Queen95 out!_

_p.s. I understand that the little message I had in my last chapter of Love, humor, life was in accurate. Please do not bring it up in this review to this story if you have read Love, humor, life. Thanks! _


End file.
